Los Watson de Sherlock
by Lady dark Kate
Summary: John finalmente se da cuenta de que necesita a Sherlock más de lo que imaginaba. — Johnlock, Parent!lock — Este fanfic participa en el reto de junio "Orgulloso de ser quien soy" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Notas de autor:**

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto de junio "Orgulloso de ser quien soy" del foro I am sherlocked.**

 **Prompt:** Homosexual

 **Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los derechos de la serie a Mark Gatiss  
y Steven Moffat.

 **Últimas notas:**

Es la primera vez que publico slash, es un gusto que sea Johnlock, mi gran OTP. Bueno, ya que el prompt es homosexual… pues, que sea Johnlock cumple en su mayoría; sin embargo, hay participaciones muy leves de un par de OCs. Situado después de S4.

 **Los Watson de Sherlock**

John finalmente se da cuenta de que necesita a Sherlock _**más**_ de lo que imaginaba. — **Johnlock, Parent!lock**

 **.: * :.**

Desde que Mary los dejase hacía casi dos años, John y Rosie frecuentaban muy a menudo el 221B de Baker Street, cada vez que John salía de emergencia; criar a una bebé, sólo, no era una tarea fácil. John había dejado de pedir ayuda a Molly o a la Sra. Hudson tan a menudo, la primera ahora estaba más ocupada y la segunda, aunque siempre disponible y con una sonrisa, John no consideraba que estaba en trotes para lo demandante que es tener una infante en casa.

 **"** _ **Tal vez lo que necesita Rosie es una 'madre'**_ **"** fue lo que dijo hacía un par de meses, Sherlock no supo cómo _contraatacar_ eso, no supo de qué manera decirle que no le parecía una idea adecuada. ¿La verdadera razón? Ni siquiera él mismo lo quería reconocer.

— Estoy dejando cuatro biberones preparados, solo debes calentarlos ¿Sherlock?

El detective miraba disgustado a John mientras le alistaba lo que necesitaría, según sus cálculos, esos cuatro biberones significaban que no tenía planeado regresar muy pronto.

—Rosie ya sabe cómo beber de una taza, le enseñé hace cuatro noches — comentó como si nada

—Oh, gracias Sherlock — miró su reloj — bueno, dentro de poco llegará

— ¿Quién, John?

—Adeline, la chica con la que saldré hoy

—Ujum, ¿ella viene a recogerte? — se acercó a la dormida bebé en el sofá

—Ella entiende que tengo una hija

El llamado de la señora Hudson anunciando una visitante le hace dar un respingo, menos de un minuto y Sherlock ya tiene a la susodicha mujer en el marco de su piso; de una rápida mirada la descartó. No, esa adicta no iba a ser la madrastra de Rosie, ni siquiera John lo permitiría. Pero dejaría que las cosas tomaran su rumbo.

—Vete, John, Rosie estará bien, no hagas esperar a la dama — espetó sin dejar a la chica saludar (no era necesario ni saber el tono de su voz porque, obviamente, no la volvería a ver) con fingida amabilidad que John conocía de sobra y que decidió ignorar

 _«Quizá_ _es la_ _indicada_ _»;_ se repitió el rubio en la mente y dejó el piso llevando a la chica del brazo. Sherlock rodó los ojos y se sentó de golpe en su sofá a esperar al menos una hora para hacer volver a John.

Eran las veintidós en punto y el teléfono de John vibró con un mensaje.

 **John, regresa ya por favor** **.** **—** **SH**

22:00

 **¿** **Sucedió algo con Rosie** **?** **—** **JW**

22:00

 **No, pero necesito que revises la cafetera, la atasqué** **.** **—** **SH**

22:01

 **Sherlock, estoy en una cita, espera unas cuantas horas ¿quieres** **?** **—** **JW**

22:01

 **No, además, si estás en una cita ¿por qué prestas tanta atención al teléfono? Pensé que nuevamente creías que era la indicada** **.** **—** **SH**

22:02

 **Ella fue al tocador un rato, Sherlock, ahora por favor, déjame en paz. Ya no contestaré tus mensajes. Adiós** **.** **—** **JW**

22:03

 **Es adicta** **.** **—** **SH**

22:03

 **A las drogas John, adicta** **.** **—** **SH**

22:04

 **Su última dosis fue en la mañana, lo que indica claramente que no es un buen ejemplo para Rosie** **.** **—** **SH**

22:15

 **No sabía que querías que Rosie tuviera clases personales de cómo inyectarse sustancias tóxicas en la sangre** **. —** **SH**

22:32

 **John, ingerir sustancias de esa naturaleza para una Infante podría acortar su esperanza de vida dramáticamente** **.** **—** **SH**

22:58

 **Estoy en la panadería, Sherlock** **; comprando** **café y pan dulce** **.** **—** **JW**

22:59

 **También tráeme un par de mentas** **. —** **SH**

23:00

 **.: * :.**

Una semana después, Rosamund y John nuevamente entraban al apartamento para la rutina inútil que han seguido desde hacía unos meses. Esta vez Deana (la 'susodicha' en esta ocasión) esperaba de pie, con una ligera sonrisa y con un tic nervioso en su pie. Sherlock la escaneó dos veces sin disimulo, lo que la dama interpretó como señal de flirteo y correspondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

 _«Definitivamente, esa mujer no va a estar con John»_. Sherlock se limitó a alzar una ceja, adoptando una posición altiva, con las piernas cruzadas y tomando su tacita de café vacía para pasearla frente sí lentamente, como si el movimiento fuese lo más interesante en la sala.

—Listo —John apareció perfumado y con los cabellos dorados un cuarto más oscuros, producto de habérselos untado con gel— ¿Nos vamos?

Su rubio compañero flexionaba los dedos en un clarísimo intento por calentarse, o calmarse. « _Está nervioso»_. ¿Por qué John habría de estar nervioso? Había tenido mil y un citas a lo largo de su vida, esta era una más en el inacabable registro del doctor, mucho mejor, iba a terminar pronto porque esa mujer estaba casada.

La cita salió con premura; mejor expresado, John lo hizo. Era justificable el fallido intento por prevenir las deducciones del detective sobre la dama; para 'mala suerte' Sherlock no necesitó más del minuto que se le concedió para saber la vida de la mujer. Watson esperaba que Holmes lo dejara tener una cita en **paz** ; pero él iba a recibir un mensaje en menos de dos horas, como siempre.

Por aquí y allá, Sherlock se aburría en su piso, esta vez optó por no sumergirse en su palacio mental ya que, en el peor de los casos (obviamente sucedería) si se ensimismaba tanto, quizá no se daría cuenta si Rosie lo necesitaba.

Un quejido infantil lo obligó a ir a la habitación de John (la que él usaba cuando vivían juntos) para revisar si Rosamund necesitaba algo. Sherlock nunca había sido muy bueno con los niños, pero hacía lo 'mejor' que podía; el asunto no era relevante para su rutina diaria, sin embargo, si se trataba de Rosamund las cosas _cambiaban_ un poco.

—A ver ¿qué pasó? — farfulló con un mal intento de 'dulzura'

La pequeña le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras le señalaba un grillo entre sus sábanas— Ah, un insecto —ni siquiera se sorprendió, la ventana estaba abierta y los animales nocturnos a veces se metían a explorar donde no debían; el detective resopló indeciso ¿ella nunca había visto un grillo? ¿Qué les enseñaban a los niños de ahora?— Rosie ¿quieres diseminarlo?

— ¿Qué es diseminar?

—Algo divertido —tal vez para Sherlock lo era— podrás ver cómo es por dentro

—Está bien

El mayor capturó al animalito de un rápido movimiento con su mano derecha, evitando apretar mucho y así no arruinar el espécimen. Junto a la niña fue directo a la cocina, Sherlock se debatía si matarlo con una dosis de calmante, o con un rápido zanjo del bisturí.

La segunda opción sonaba tentadora y más dinámica, pero tenía entendido que no era saludable para la salud mental de niños **normales** como Rosie. ¡Qué patraña! Esta secular sensibilidad infantil debería estar caducada hace años; él nunca pudo encontrarle el propósito fructífero de creer en entes mágicos o evitar la realidad 'oscura' en la que se estaba envuelto; fue un alivio que su 'vana inocencia' haya culminado con... con _Barbarroja_ ; ahí empezó a darse cuenta lo frío de la substantividad, y lo grandioso de las mentes brillantes.

Sin duda él era portador de una.

—Rosie, ¿cómo quieres que el grillo pierda la vida?

— ¿El grillo va a morir?

—Debe hacerlo por el bien de nuestra exploración

El rostro de la infante transmutó de la curiosidad a una mueca que mezclaba ligeras dosis de desconcierto, pena, ansiedad e indecisión; era una niña, después de todo —tío Sherlock, no quiero que el grillo se muera— el azabache rodó los ojos y encerró al insecto debajo de un pírex.

 **John, Rosie se rehúsa a colaborar con una simple diseminación. —SH**

22:21

 **¿Qué? Sherlock ¿Una diseminación? —JW**

22:21

 **En efecto, solicito que regreses ahora mismo, tenemos que discutir los términos de crianza de Rosie. —SH**

22:22

 **Sherlock ¡TIENE APENAS DOS AÑOS! ¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! —JW**

22:23

 **Encontramos un grillo en tu habitación. — SH**

22:23

 **¿Un grillo? —JW**

22:24

 **Sí, John, un insecto. —SH**

22:24

 **¿Quieres enseñarle a mi hija cómo diseminar un inocente animal? —JW**

22:25

 **A su edad yo asistí la diseminación de un anfibio; con Rosie la oportunidad se ha presentado, pero se rehúsa a que el insecto pierda la vida. —SH**

22:26

 **¡No oses matar ese grillo Sherlock! ¡Menos frente a mi hija! —JW**

22:27

 **John, eres un histérico. Regresa ahora mismo. —SH**

22:27

 **Estoy en medio de una cita, Sherlock. —JW**

22:29

 **Grandioso John, no lo sabía. Ahora, vuelve, tienes treinta minutos hasta que decida eliminar el insecto. —SH**

22:30

 **¡Qué! ¡No toques ese grillo Sherlock! —JW**

22:31

 **Regresa y el grillo vive. —SH**

22:32

 **¿Por qué me estás arruinando la única cita que ha valido la pena? —JW**

22:33

 **John, esa mujer es casada. —SH**

22:33

 **¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —JW**

22:34

 **Sólo mira su dedo anular derecho, claramente la marca de un anillo removido no hace mucho, ojeras remarcadas, además ¿no habías percibido el aroma de varón que llegó con ella? Casi me irrita las fosas nasales, no era ninguno de tus perfumes, ese hedor provenía de su abrigo. John, me encantaría seguir, pero el grillo está luchando por salir, sabe que su tiempo se agota. —SH**

22:35

 **Está bien, allá voy; espera un poco. —JW**

22:37

 **Date prisa John. Creo que Rosie estará encantada de ver cómo se licúa un grillo. —SH**

22:38

 **¡No te atrevas! ¡Tomaré un taxi! —JW**

22:40

Esa noche, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes 'sostuvieron' una ligera discusión. Más bien, el doctor era el que representaba una perturbación en la calma del piso; Rosie se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá y por muy increíble que parezca, ni se inmutó con la furiosa regañadera de su padre.

 **.: * :.**

Por alguna razón, John y Rosie se quedaron esa semana; y también por alguna razón que Sherlock se negaba a reconocer, se sentía más cómodo de esa manera. Si él era sincero consigo mismo, nunca le gustó la idea de que John se fuera del piso; nunca le gustó que se hubiera casado, no por estar en contra de Mary, sino por el **simple hecho** de que John finalmente tendría _alguien más_ importante en su vida definitivamente; mientras que para Sherlock, John seguía siendo el más importante, su _punto débil_.

¿Qué significaba esta asfixiante dependencia? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía deshacerse de ella? ¿Por qué John Watson seguía siendo el que quería encontrar cuando regresara a su piso? ¿Por qué era John Watson quien que él esperaría en _casa_ y se preocuparía si no lo hacía a tiempo? ¿Por qué era _John_ **esa** persona? ¿Por qué Rosamund se había sumado a la _ecuación_? Y... ¿Por qué ahora no le molestaba en lo absoluto?

Rosamund era hija de Mary y John, era _de_ John, sangre de su sangre.

Sherlock al principio veía a la bebé como un espécimen extraño, un cuarto de persona que robaba toda la atención de John (y de Mary); lo que significaba un puesto menos en el podio de "personas que John consideraba importantes"; no era extraño que se pusiera _un poco_ celoso. Pero las cosas fueron cambiando paulatinamente, si bien Sherlock no era del tipo de personas que entraría a una guardería a decirle dulzuras a los niños, el que sea Rosie la _hija de John_ logró que dentro suyo emergiera un instinto de amparo muy similar al que sentía por el doctor, pero diferente en algunos aspectos.

Así como Sherlock protegió a Mary porque sabía que John sufriría si algo le pasaba; también decidió proteger a Rosie porque si algo le pasaba a la pequeña, John quedaría el triple (quizá más) de destrozado, y él también lo estaría. Esa pequeña persona se había apoderado de él _casi_ en la misma magnitud en la que lo hizo John. A Mary la consideró una buena amiga, ella trató de proteger a John como él lo hubiera hecho, y se ganó su respeto y consideración por ello; la diferencia con Rosie era que esta vez, ella no _vivía tratando_ _de_ proteger a John, sino que el doctor **vivía para** protegerla a ella; entonces Sherlock lo haría también; como resultado, terminó queriendo a la pequeña.

Sherlock no era un "buen" padre, o eso era lo que John decía, pero en su enigmática manera de ser lo intentaba, sí que lo intentaba. Esa noche que quiso enseñarle a diseminar un insecto, fue con la única intención de que Rosie aprendiera cosas interesantes (y de paso divertirse él también) ¿Por qué sería **muy traumático** una experiencia tan fascinante?

Esa vez que Eurus diseminó un ratón con la espátula sí fue _extraño_ ; pero aquella otra cuando Mycroft lo hizo con una rana fue _extravagante_ , _interesante_ , _fructífero_ (aunque no le gustara admitirlo).

"Rosie es una niña 'normal'" fue lo que John dijo cuando finalizó su discusión y Sherlock trató de procesarlo correctamente. Quizá por eso el doctor tampoco había visto con buenos ojos que le leyera los cuentos clásicos de los Hermanos Grimm; sí, los originales, no las versiones 'arruinadas' de Disney.

Aún con los altibajos que tenía con Rosie (según John); Sherlock seguía siendo quien John escogía para que Rosie se quedara cuando él tenía cosas 'importantes' que atender. Sí, antes elegía primero a Molly y a la Sra. Hudson (sus dos madrinas) pero ahora que ellas no estaban tan disponibles (y verdaderamente no quería abusar de sus amabilidades), Sherlock era el 'indicado' para la tarea; el detective estaba seguro que John confiaba en él a pesar de todo. Y eso lo seguía haciendo sentir _especial_ en la vida del doctor.

Holmes odiaba la idea de que _otra_ persona le robara a Watson otra vez, esta _otra_ persona también se robaría a Rosie. Con Mary era diferente, ella era la madre de Rosie y una mujer muy lista. Esta vez, una extraña (nada lista por lo que observó en todas las citas de John) se llevaría a estos Watson y lo colocaría nuevamente en el tercer lugar en la lista de John. ¡No lo iba a permitir!

Esos Watson eran absolutamente _suyos_ ahora, no solo la situación se los había entregado, sino que Mary confió en Sherlock para cuidarlos. Ella lo sabía, era muy consciente de lo que Sherlock sentía por John; ella entendía que si existía alguien capaz de _**proteger**_ a John, de _**salvar**_ a John, de _**apoyar**_ a John, de _**encajar**_ con John, ese era, definitivamente, Sherlock. Ella no solo le estaba haciendo un favor a Sherlock cuando se lo encargó, también se lo estaba haciendo a John. Mary sabía que no necesitaba 'encargárselo', pero Sherlock y John eran muy _cabezotas_ como para darse cuenta por sí solos, o quizá aceptarlo.

La sra. Hudson lo insinuaba, Mike Stamford se dio cuenta, Lestrade lo sabía, Molly lo aceptó; Mycroft se resignó:

— _Sherlock, hace bastante tiempo reconocí que eras asexual, luego creí que tenías complejos heterosexuales; finalmente asumí que eras sapiosexual; sin embargo, luego de un análisis exhaustivo, resulta que has puesto mis conceptos en jaque._

— _Ve al punto —Sherlock con una ceja alzada, indiferente._

— _Debo_ _decirte que soy yo el que más disfruta de tu novela conyugal, hermanito_

— _No tengo tiempo, Mycroft_

— _Este asunto tendrás_ _que aceptarlo tú mismo._ _No está dentro de mis obligaciones._ _Pero hay que reconocerle al médico que a pesar de su ser tan_ _ **corriente**_ _, terminar una carrera de medicina demanda algo de esfuerzo neuronal para las mentes normales. Aun no entiendo qué es lo que le viste._

 _Mycroft abrió la puerta del departamento mientras se vestía con el abrigo de paño. El menor reconoció la cautelosa perífrasis de su hermano y se sintió descubierto, aunque no lo admitiría ni para sí mismo._

— _Por qué no me sorprende tu hipocresía, Mycroft_

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _No soy el único que parece estar atrapado por una mente_ _ **corriente**_

 _El mayor de los Holmes alzó una ceja, acomodándose la corbata fingiendo indignación y salió dando un portazo que dejó a Sherlock levemente satisfecho por el logro._

Sherlock sabía perfectamente que Mycroft era homosexual, sin esposa ni novia, discretamente atraído por un compañero de su entorno. No eran tan diferentes en ese aspecto, solo que el menor de los Holmes era más discreto, solía encerrarse más en su complejo intelectual, no necesitaba buscar pareja, sólo necesitaba demostrar que era el mejor. Pero lo que no estaba en sus cálculos, era encontrar a _esa_ persona que revolucionaría su sentido. John era ahora una variable irreemplazable en su ecuación.

El detective se debatía entre aceptarlo o contenerlo; había estado así desde el día en que 'murió'. Él mismo se cuestionó hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por John; Mycroft había advertido que todo ese **absurdo** revoltijo era peligroso, hasta él mismo lo consideraba una amenaza contra su blindaje; lo que sentía por John lo hacía arriesgadamente vulnerable.

 **.: * :.**

John H. Watson no era gay; al menos eso era lo que él afirmaba a todo susodicho que se atrevía a insinuar que él y Sherlock eran pareja.

Tampoco era como si ver a dos hombres con una niña fuera suficiente para sospechar algo entre ellos ¿verdad? ¡La gente solía exagerar todo el tiempo!

John estaba seguro de que apreciaba a Sherlock más de lo que había apreciado a ningún otro hombre en su vida, incluso su propio padre; _ugh_ ¿eso era normal?

Durante el tiempo que él y Rosie habían pasado al lado de Sherlock, realmente se sintió en casa, justo como había estado acostumbrado antes de la 'muerte' del detective; era cierto que a veces lo sacaba de casillas, pero él y Sherlock encajaban muy bien. Además a Rosamund parecía encantarle el azabache, John no entendía por qué.

Había una razón oculta tras la encarnizada búsqueda de John por una compañera; se sentía sólo en _esto;_ criar una hija **sólo** no era fácil, inclusive gastó noches enteras en su lap top leyendo testimonios de padres solteros que habían logrado sacar a sus hijos adelante. Prácticamente casi todos coincidían con una cosa: tenían alguien que les apoyara al menos los primeros años; no necesariamente una pareja, podría ser su madre, una amiga muy cercana, la vecina, una nodriza; mientras ellos salían a trabajar, en última instancia, la solución más óptima era dejar al pequeño en un jardín de niños. ¿Sería esa la solución más rápida al dilema?

Tanto tiempo buscando una cónyuge para finalmente terminar perdiéndola. Quiso mucho a Mary, realmente. Pero siempre hubo este ligamiento con Sherlock que no lo dejaba despegarse de él, curiosamente Mary jamás se quejó de ello.

Bueno, ella entendía que despegarlos acabaría con ambos lentamente. Con Sherlock fue más rápido y evidente, su respuesta psicológica al 'breve' desligue de ambos envolvió al detective en una crisis emocional preocupante. Y a John también, pero a diferencia del otro, este tenía muchas cosas en las que enfocar su atención, de modo que se 'distraía' más a menudo.

Ese día Watson observó el bar donde se encontraba lucubrando su crítica situación; a lo mejor conocía alguna mujer dispuesta a cuidar de él y de Rosie, aunque esa posibilidad cada vez sonaba más y más absurda. La señora Hudson le había dicho claramente: **"** _ **Ninguna mujer 'adora' criar hijos ajenos, John. Si llegas a tener algún hijo o hija con la chica que busques, nuestra querida Rosie acabará casi como Cenicienta**_ **"** ; y aún le calaba en la mente, lo último que quería era conseguir una malvada madrastra para su niña.

No podía anteponer sus necesidades sobre las de su hija, no, no quería hacer eso.

Unos labios pálidos le llamaron la atención a lo lejos, sobre el escenario una joven de no más de treinta cantaba una balada; ojos oscuros con sombras color piel, pómulos rosa y rostro oblongo; no le hubiera prestado interés si no fuera porque ella lo miraba fijamente desde hacía más rato del que él sospechaba. Y cuando alguien te mira, tarde o temprano terminas dándote cuenta. John se acomodó la corbata, un poco nervioso y tragó saliva intentando disimular.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí —ella se sentó en la mesa de él sin invitación una vez culminó su presentación.

La mujer no era vieja, pero tampoco una adolescente; sin embargo, no era de la edad que John buscaba: pues era lo suficientemente joven como para querer sus propios hijos; y no quería que Rosie fuera la 'cenicienta' de Londres. El médico la miró con cierto desconcierto, sin saber qué decir.

—Lo siento —ella sonrió— soy Pomeline, quizá no me recuerde... usted me ayudó con mi tratamiento de cortisol hace unos meses

¡Ah...! Bueno, no tan _ah..._ ya que no lograba evocar del todo, John tenía muchos pacientes que 'recordar', así que sólo se familiarizaba con la mujer de manera lejana.

—Oh, sí, sí, qué gusto verte ¿cómo vas con eso? —genial, más trabajo

—No quisiera perturbarlo con más trabajo doctor Watson; pero quería agradecerle de manera adecuada ya que el destino me lo puso en el camino —ella tomó con sus manos la mano libre de John sobre la mesa, haciéndolo desviar la mirada hacia el inesperado gesto— dígame ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo doctor?...

 **.: * :.**

Sherlock caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de su apartamento; bendita sea la Sra. Hudson que le trajo la cena que compartió con Rosie y así le 'salvó' el día. Lestrade había estado molestándolo con un par de casos de poco interés para el detective; hacía sólo veinte minutos que el inspector de Scotland Yard había dejado de perturbarlo con más llamadas. Se puso a jugar con los dardos hasta que el celular timbró nuevamente, Holmes corrió para ver si era John, sin embargo era nuevamente Lestrade llamando, Sherlock cortó la llamada y se dispuso a mensajear a John.

 **John, estoy aburrido. —SH**

20:20

 **Jooooooohn —SH**

20:25

 **¿Dónde pusiste el estuche de bisturíes? No puedo encontrarlo. —SH**

20:27

 **Estoy tan aburiiiiiiiiiido. —SH**

20:35

 **Georgio está molestándome. —SH**

20:40

 **¿Georgio? —JW**

20:42

 **Sí, Georgio, de Scotland Yard, no deja de mandar casos estúpidos. —SH**

20:42

 **Se llama Greg, Sherlock. Estoy ocupado, hablamos más tarde. —JW**

20:43

 **John ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con una mujer? —SH**

20:45

 **No te incumbe, adiós. —SH**

20:50

Ok, eso molestó e hirió al detective; se quedó mirando la pantalla fijamente por un par de minutos, como si pudiera taladrar al receptor sólo con mirarla así.

Sherlock sabía que estaba con una chica, o al menos lo sospechaba **mucho** , solo que no era parte del protocolo que simplemente se fuera sin avisar. ¡Le dejó a Rosie así tan de repente! Es decir, no le disgustaba tratar con la pequeña, pero era irresponsable de su parte 'abandonar' a su hija por una mujer.

Muy bien, John lo iba a _escuchar_ esta vez, o quizás no, dependiendo de cómo esté su humor cuando llegue, el cual no será bueno si es que regresa muy tarde. Probablemente no le dirija la palabra durante una semana.

 **Una hora después.**

Estaba decidido, no le iba a dirigir la palabra en un mes.

Sherlock caminaba detrás de una tambaleante Rosamund que pisaba a fuertemente el suelo del piso como si quisiera correr; **«** _Por favor, con solo dos años no debería ir tan rápido_ **»** _;_ pero como sus conocimientos sobre crianza de niños eran un poco limitados, la dejó explorar lo que deseara mientras él la seguía atentamente, aprendiendo. La risa de la infante era agradable, « _solo un poco_ _»_ , intentó convencerse.

Media hora después, Rosie bebía con cuidado de su taza color rosa un poco de leche desabrida que le había preparado Sherlock. Estuvo tentado a echarle café, pero desistió a hacerlo sin antes consultarlo con John; ah, ese ingrato.

Casi a las diez, la pequeña descansaba sobre el sofá largo, ya bastante agotada. Sherlock la tapó con una manta roja que sacó de la habitación de John y se quedó observándola por tiempo indefinido; de pie. Él era el padrino de esa pequeña, había estado cuando nació, por lo tanto, también _merecía_ a Rosie **más** de lo que cualquier susodicha de John decidiera reclamar.

Sus ojos aguamarina se humedecieron repentinamente; **«** _Oh vamos, no soy una reina del drama_ **»** ; no era justo ¿por qué John estaba allá con una extraña y no aquí con **su** familia? ¿Qué buscaba en ellas? ¿Qué era _**eso**_ que John seguía buscando y no lo encontraba en Sherlock?. **«** _¿Qué es, John?_ **»**.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, haciéndolo tragar el nudo de su garganta rápidamente. Holmes se giró para encarar a John; desafortunadamente, quien entró primero no fue el médico, sino una mujer de saco negro, tacones bajos, labios rojos y mirada felina con las manos en los bolsillos; el rubio entró después de ella, cerrando la puerta y plantándose justo a su lado.

¿John había osado traerla tan tarde?

—Sherlock, ella es Carol, la invité a beber un café — el médico la miró con amabilidad — me dijo que tenía frío — afirmó y ella le asintió, regresándole la mirada y una mueca inocente.

Mentirosa, mil veces mentirosa.

—Además su casa está muy lejos, no creo que te moleste que se quede por hoy ¿verdad? Se quedará en mi habitación.

Ok, John era o muy estúpido, o muy inocente; quizá un poco de ambos. Esta mujer claramente mintió para meterse en la casa del médico.

— ¿Dónde Rosie también duerme? — azuzó el detective, aludiendo a _todas_ las interpretaciones que John le pudiera dar

—Sherlock, yo dormiré en el sofá —dijo incómodo, entendió el sentido que Holmes quiso tomar. Vio a su pequeña en dormida en el mueble mencionado y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente — Rosie… quizá pueda dormir con ella— miró a la dama mayor— ¿eso te molestaría?

—Oh, la pequeña Rosie, no, claro que no. Sería bueno que nos vayamos entendiendo — contestó con una vocecita dulce pero errada al intentar ocultar su decepción

—Perfecto, asunto solucionado, iré a traerte café, ponte cómoda — Watson desapareció de escena en menos de diez segundos

No, ¿esto era posible? ¡Rosie no iba a dormir con esta mentirosa mujer! ¿Cómo se atreve a…?

—Tú debes ser el detective Holmes ¿verdad?

—Maravilloso, John te habló de mí, me alegra que al menos seas capaz de relacionar esa información con mi presencia aquí

Ella miró un punto vacío por medio segundo antes de mirarlo de nuevo, aparentando que el brusco tono del detective no la molestó.

—Oh, ella debe ser Rosie —intentó de nuevo, haciendo el 'favor' de olvidar la maleducada interacción de hace poco, cambiando de tema.

Carol dio varios pasos en dirección a la infante dormida, pero a tres de llegar a su objetivo Sherlock la interceptó, plantándose como escudo _anti brujas_ entre Rosie y ella.

—Rosamund, ese es su nombre completo

La chica lo reprendió con una mirada lastimada, cambiando de papel.

—John mencionó que tenía un compañero un poco difícil, pero no imaginé que fuera tan desagradable

Holmes se paró derecho y amenazante, balanceando su cuerpo un par de grados hacia delante, la diferencia de alturas sobre la mujer le daba una excelente ventaja.

—Ellos son _mis_ Watson, señorita Carol, búsquese los suyos en otro lado

Para ella fue como si un niño estuviera intentando proteger sus dulces de ella, el desconcierto aún había golpeado bruscamente los sentidos de la mujer cuando comprendió lo que el detective trataba de insinuarle.

—¿En serio, señor Holmes? No podemos discutir esto, no estamos ni siquiera en situaciones similares

—En efecto, yo me encuentro en una superior

— ¿Disculpa?

—Le sugiero, madame —dio una rápida vista a la puerta— que deje este lugar una vez haya acabado la taza de café que te ofrecerá John

—Soy huésped del doctor Watson, usted no tiene ningún dere...

—Tengo más derecho que él sobre este piso, así que...

—¿Carol, Sherlock? —John vuelve a aparecer en escena, esta vez con un par de tazas de café en cada una de sus manos

Y enseguida, la chica sacó lágrimas de quién sabe dónde y un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, tratando de 'controlar' el llanto, por lo que se ganó una perpleja y fastidiada mirada del detective.

—Sherlock ¿qué le dijiste?

Obviamente el historial de Holmes en este campo no estaba 'limpio', desde siempre el detective era experto espantándole citas al médico cuando las llevaba de paso; a John ya le parecía bastante raro que en las últimas se haya guardado sus deducciones antes de soltarlas sin escrúpulos.

—Oh John, él es muy cruel —musitó con la voz quebrada, ella, ganándose todo el desprecio del azabache

—Sherlock —llamó John, reprimiéndolo

—Él no me quiere aquí, John

Curiosamente, esta vez no hubo respuesta de parte del doctor; quien dicho sea de paso no sabía cómo protestar ante ello.

—Bueno, Carol, él es el dueño mayoritario de este piso; por no decir que completamente

Sherlock enderezó el rostro altaneramente, asi como un jugador de ajedrez que se da cuenta del _jaque mate_ y conserva un par de segundos la burla frente a su adversario antes de hacérselo saber.

—¿Qué? John, quieres decir que si él no me quiere aquí ¿debo irme?

Las cejas del rubio se alzaron de par en par, diciendo "no hay otra solución"; obviamente algo frustrado por ello, de seguro Carol iría por ahí diciendo que prefería a Sherlock ante cualquier otra mujer, lo que llevaría a _malintencionadas habladurías_ (aunque eso no era del todo falso). Por supuesto eso sucedería, pero ella no se iría sin antes darle una bofetada sobre la mejilla izquierda, cielos, ¿por qué siempre escogían ese lado? ¿Alguna convención femenina?

Y así fue como se cerró la puerta del lugar, dejando a ambos hombres de pie, envueltos en un incómodo silencio que duró cinco segundos para Sherlock; una eternidad para John.

—Fantástico —farfulló el médico antes de dejar ambas tazas sobre la mesita de la sala— Sherlock, enserio ¿otra vez dedujiste que tenía diez gatos o algo parecido?

—En realidad solo tiene dos, pero no se lo dije

—Entonces ¡qué! Así terminaré criando a Rosie sólo, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo bien ¿entiendes mi situación?

—No tienes que criarla sólo, John

— ¿Así? ¿Qué otra solución existe?

—Pueden mudarse aquí definitivamente y la criaremos juntos

Cinco, diez, veinte segundos de silencio, tiempo en el cual John trataba de procesar la propuesta de Sherlock. Es decir, ellos se veían a menudo, sí, pero Rosie y John aún regresaban a esa gran casa que compró cuando se casó con Mary. Sherlock estaba diciéndole que **vivan juntos** nuevamente.

No hay problema con eso ¿verdad? Los amigos lo hacen todo el tiempo. Esto no es _Life as we Know it_ ***** ; sería como una versión de ' _Two' men and a baby_ _ *****_ ¿cierto?. John se preguntó por qué sus manos estaban sudando tanto, no tenía que ponerse nervioso.

—Sherlock, esto…

Los largos dedos de Holmes se engancharon en el rostro de Watson, y sus rosados labios fueron directo a estrellarse con los contrarios. Ambos cerraron los ojos tempestivamente, sorprendidos; Sherlock no se podía creer que esté haciéndolo, John no sabía si era real o alguna alucinación. No hubo contacto entre sus lenguas, pero sí un suave y torpe movimiento de sus labios al despegarse; haciendo ruidoso y agudo la separación.

—Sherlock... —John no sabía qué decir o hacer. No era la primera vez que un hombre se le había insinuado; sin embargo, Holmes fue más allá de lo que cualquier varón lo haya estado antes, y había sido iniciativa del mismo detective. Lo que más asustaba a Watson era que contra todo pronóstico, este beso se sintió tan _correcto_ , al punto de querer inclinarse de nuevo para obtener otro, una voz dentro suyo le bisbiseaba: ¿por qué no lo habíamos intentado antes?— ¿Desde cuándo...?

Uno de los dedos del más alto lo calló, suavemente.

—Más tiempo del que te imaginas

 _Oh, God_ ; esto era un poco como _Life as we Know it_.

 **.: * :.**

Sherlock y Rosie habían salido a pasear; el primero había dicho que era necesario que la pequeña analizara su entorno y uno de los lugares donde sería bueno comenzar era el parque.

Había pasado dos días desde aquella _insólita_ noche en la que Sherlock y John habían acordado un estado de cesación hasta nuevo aviso. Si se es más preciso, hasta que papá Watson dé el nuevo aviso.

John estaba sentado en la mesa de una cafetería justo al lado de la ventana principal frente al parque donde estaban Sherlock y Rosie, empanado en esta mudita cada vez que veía a su hija sonreír y jugar con Holmes. Era cierto que el detective no era el ejemplo de los padres que salían en las revistas familiares, pero él tampoco lo era; él se sentía tan garoso, entregándose al _litost_ ***** oscuro de su propio análisis interior.

Sherlock lo intentaba con Rosie, él no era el rey de las sonrisas dulces, pero cuando lo hacía (aquellas peculiares veces que lo hacía); lucía una sonrisa tan incólume que en ocasiones lograba arrancharle corrientes eléctricas desde la columna vertebral. Holmes lo amaba a él y a Rosamund ¿no era eso lo que tanto había estado buscando? ¡Cuál era el maldito problema!

Era un hecho de que John estaba asustado; toda su vida le habían enseñado que lo _correcto_ era 'un hombre junto a una mujer', en el ejército el reforzamiento de esa idea fue constante y brusco. No era homofóbico, para nada; no obstante, las cosas eran más fáciles cuando su papel era el de un mero observador; porque se sentía tan seguro siendo parte de lo que el mundo aún consideraba "normal". Pero ahora que tenía esta inclinación a 'sentar cabeza' con su mejor amigo; sabía que ya no iba a decir "no soy gay" o "él no es mi novio" para 'defenderse', _«Oh, ¿Defenderme de qué?»._ No estaba a punto de iniciar una convivencia simple, Sherlock lo quería **más allá** y John... John lo **amaba**.

¿Relaciones sexuales? ¡No había tiempo de pensar en eso! En este preciso momento, John se preguntaba si la base de toda relación exitosa era _realmente_ el sexo; entonces ¿qué explicaba esa invulnerable lealtad que le corría tan espontáneamente por las venas? Y no se había _acostado_ con Holmes. Watson era consciente de que sin importar cuántas mujeres él se 'consiguiera', jamás se alejaría de Sherlock lo suficiente, aunque lo quisiera, por más enojado que estuviera, él volvería a encontrarse con el detective _siempre_.

Su vida era vacía y sinsentido hasta que ambos se encontraron; no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para necesitarse mutuamente _por siempre jamás_.

—Buenos días, doctor Watson —era Pomeline, la chica del bar que sin intención interrumpió el discurrir dentro de su cabeza, tomando asiento frente a él sin invitación.

—Ah, hola

El mayor miró hacia su taza con café frío, sin saber qué exactamente decirle a la chica. **«** _Quizá un 'tengo una duda existencial y no la podré resolver si estás aquí, disculpa'_ **»**.

—¿Qué tal le fue con Carol?

Ah, cierto. Cuando ella le preguntó acerca de lo que necesitaba, fue muy explícito contándole que estaba buscando conocer una dama. La chica le consiguió a una de sus compañeras de trabajo, de administración del local; y por su gesto, parecía que sabía cómo le había ido, simplemente preguntaba por cortesía.

—Bueno, tuvimos complicaciones

—Ya veo —susurró moviendo la cabeza en breves 'ajá', como si supiera el geniecito que tenía su compañera— lamento si ella te causó problemas

—Oh no, no —John se pasó una mano por los cabellos— te ves más joven sin maquillaje —quiso cambiar de tema

—Tengo veintitrés, seguro parezco de treinta con maquillaje

Ambos sonrieron levemente; John no pudo evitar buscar a Sherlock y a Rosie en el parque; claramente notables, al menos para sus ojos.

— ¿Él es el detective Holmes? —inquirió la chica, encontrando fácilmente a la única niña rubia del parque jugueteando con un esbelto hombre de saco, además, ambos estaban con una lupa hurgando entre las margaritas que convenientemente se plantaron en su dirección.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Un pajarito llamado Carol me lo describió

Quizás esa tal Carol era verdaderamente una chismosa.

—No quiero parecer entrometida doctor Watson, pero, por cómo los mira, ellos parecen ser muy importantes para usted

—No te equivocas —una pausa se interpuso entre sus propias palabras— oye, esto no es algo que le cuento a... bueno, nadie

—Lo entiendo, usted debería dejar de tener miedo

— ¿Disculpe?

 **.: * :.**

Esa tarde, Sherlock regresaba con Rosie dormida en brazos, intentando ignorar los mensajes que Lestrade le mandaba, incitándolo a ayudarlo en un caso que prometía bastante. Pero a la vez necesitaba demostrarle a John que él era eficiente en su trabajo como padre.

¡Pero era un asesinato quíntuple!

La luz del día era lo suficientemente fuerte como para revelar a una mujer sentada sobre el sofá largo. Sherlock la analizó dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces y nada **malo** , ¿se le estaba gastando su 'poder' de deducción?

John apareció con un vaso de jugo de frutas y le sonrió a Sherlock, que se esforzaba olímpicamente en encontrarle algún defecto lo suficientemente 'grande' como para descartarla inmediatamente.

—Sherlock, qué bueno que llegas, alístate, Lestrade nos está esperando

El azabache lanzó una mirada inquisitiva hacia el doctor. No le costó mucho descubrir la intención de John. ¿Iban a dejar a Rosie con ella?

A ver; mujer joven, limpia, escritora, estudiosa pero con problemas en el vano intento de independizarse de sus padres, debe trabajar de mesera en algún bar, maquillaje removido recién esta mañana, no come harinas, soltera...

—Sherlock, basta. —ordenó el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba

—Oh, páseme a la nena, yo la sostengo; señor Watson, por favor deje el vaso de jugo en la mesita, enseguida lo bebo —sugirió una vez se puso de pie y extendió los brazos en dirección a Sherlock

El más alto de la sala asió más a la bebé hacia sí, intentando protegerla de los brazos desconocidos.

—John, tenemos que hablar

—Sí, pero Lestrade tampoco ha dejado de mandarme mensajes. Estoy seguro que quieres ir, no tienes que contenerte.

Holmes lo pensó tres segundos y le pasó la bebé a la chica, sin dejar de observarla minuciosamente; era desde hace mucho un partido "aceptable", John no traía mujeres así con frecuencia, y Sherlock les tenía miedo, porque esas eran las que podrían llevárselo.

Ambos varones se fueron a ese espacio que se suponía era la cocina, para desenredar el asunto.

—Sherlock, escúchame, ella se llama Pomeline y el año pasado se graduó en literatura de la universidad de Saint Andrews

—Es tu respuesta a lo de hace dos días

— ¿Qué? Sherlock, deja de ser tan melodramático. Ella será la niñera de Rosie cuando los dos debamos estar resolviendo casos.

—No confío en ella, parece demasiado "normal" y ambos sabemos que tú no sueles frecuentar gente 'normal'

—No sé si ofenderme ahora Sherlock —John cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho— ella... sólo está intentando buscar un ingreso extra que le ayude con su comida, quiere ser poeta ¿entiendes?

Sherlock le miraba con cara de 'sé tu historial John, ¿de verdad ella no intentará nada contigo o conmigo?'.

—Es homosexual, Sherlock

El detective se asomó hacia donde estaba la chica, que había recostado a Rosie a su lado y cuidaba que no se cayera. Bueno, su forma de vestir era común, además de estar soltera. No lo pudo deducir, mejor dicho, asumió tanto el hecho de que John traía mujeres en forma de 'citas' que se olvidó de escrutarla en ese aspecto.

—Tuve un consejo bastante moralizador de parte suya, quise agradecérselo y me dijo que tal vez pueda recomendarla en algún lugar de trabajo casual, le ofrecí que fuera la niñera de Rosie

Sherlock lo observó detenidamente, no sabiendo muy bien cómo introducir la conversación de su relación de hace dos días.

—No voy a mentir y decirte que me pareció simple; pero en verdad, Rosie te necesita y... yo también, te necesito Sherlock. Esto es nuevo ¿comprendes? Nuevo para mí, pero... creo que debemos intentarlo, merecemos una oportunidad —John miró las manos de Holmes, inmóviles— discúlpame si... intenté desesperadamente buscar en mujeres la compañía que tú silenciosamente me ofrecías, pretendiendo convencerme que eso era lo que necesitaba, encegueciéndome a propósito. Supongo que llegué a un límite —sus verdosos irises escalaron hasta los pálidos labios del detective— te quiero Sherlock, más de lo que probablemente es permitido por los estándares normales de esta sociedad equívoca. Perdóname si no te lo dije antes. —jugueteó con sus dedos, mirándolos para evitar los ojos del más alto

Un inoportuno timbre de parte del celular de John los interrumpió, este lo sacó de su bolsillo y comprobó que era Lestrade el que llamaba.

—Bueno, Lestrade llama, debemos irnos

Holmes lo asió de la camisa y le plantó un nuevo beso; esta vez, John correspondió más seguro y demostrando tener más experiencia, pidió permiso para introducirse en la boca contraria y ambos dejaron que sus lenguas juguetearan un rato. Era la primera vez que ambos se besaban _más enserio_ ; y se sentía muy cabal, de nuevo.

—Yo seré el tutor de Rosie —Sherlock y John salían de la cocina una vez se dieron cuenta de que un crimen interesante ya había esperado demasiado tiempo

—Ni lo sueñes

 **.: * :.**

 **Extras**

 _ **Tres años después**_ **.**

 **Sherlock, Pomeline me ha dicho que ha encontrado dos frascos llenos de dedos en la refrigeradora. —JW**

11:14

 **Había uno con la etiqueta de Rosie. —JW**

11:16

 **¡SHERLOCK! —JW**

11:18

 **John, por favor, por supuesto que había dos frascos con dedos, uno es mío y el otro es de Rosie. —SH**

11:20

 **¡BAJO QUÉ ARGUMENTO ROSIE TIENE SU PROPIO FRASCO CON DEDOS! —JW**

11:21

 **Ella lo solicitó, ya está en edad de empezar su carrera de detective. —SH**

11:21

 **¿John? —SH**

11:22

 **Vamos a hablarlo detenidamente, ya llego —JW**

11:23

 **.: * :.**

 **Hoy la maestra de Rosie me ha dicho que ella se la pasa diciéndole a todos que son idiotas. —JW**

15:40

 **Mycroft también me sugirió que le corrija eso. —JW**

15:41

 **No puedes culparla por decir la verdad. —SH**

15:42

 **No es la verdad, Sherlock; por eso sugiero que seas tú el que vaya a hablar con la profesora, esta vez. —JW**

15:43

 **Por favor John, no tengo tiempo. —SH**

15:43

 **¡IRÁS! —JW**

15:44

 **No, porque si voy, también le diré que es idiota. Sé que no quieres eso. —SH**

15:44

 **Hablamos en casa. —JW**

15:45

 **.: * :.**

 _ **Rosamund con 9 años.**_

…

 **Papi ¿Qué son estos globitos transparentes que encontré en su habitación?**

16:23

 **¿Rosie? —JW**

16:23

 **Sí papi, qué son los globitos, estaban escondidos bajo el colchón. ¿Puedo abrirlos?**

16:25

 **Rosamund; DEJA ESOS GLOBITOS, SON TÓXICOS. —JW**

16:25

 **¿Rosamund? —JW**

16:27

 **Cariño, sólo deja esos globos ¿ok? —JW**

16:30

 **Está bien John, ya le quité los "globos transparentes" y mi celular. —SH**

16:35

 **Sherlock, tira todos esos preservativos donde Rosie no los pueda encontrar. —JW**

16:36

 **Fuiste tú el que los ocultó en un lugar tan obvio, John. Rosie es toda una exploradora. —SH**

16:37

 **¡SOLO TÍRALOS! Dios, no está preparada para una "charla" de ese calibre. —JW**

16:37

 **Tranquilo John, yo le explico. —SH**

16:38

 **¿Qué? ¡SHERLOCK, NO DESTRUYAS LA INOCENCIA DE ROSIE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!—JW**

16:39

 **NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS ¿ENTIENDES? —JW**

16:41

 **¡SHERLOCK! —JW**

16:46

 **Siempre tan melodramático, asunto solucionado. —SH**

16:50

 **¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE? —JW**

16:51

 **Lógicamente, que eran dispositivos de barrera hechos de intestino de horribles animales, altamente nocivos para una niña de su edad y que los guardábamos porque nos está ayudando a resolver un caso. —SH**

16:52

 **¿Ella dejó de hacer preguntas? —JW**

16:53

 **En efecto, ahora se ha ido a ayudar a la Sra. Hudson en la elaboración de una tarta. —SH**

16:54

 **Dios, gracias, no tardo. —JW**

16:55

 **John, ya que es imperativo deshacernos de estos preservativos, concluyo que es conveniente que les demos el uso adecuado esta noche. —SH**

16:56

 **Estoy de acuerdo. —JW**

16:56

 **.: * :.**

 _ **Rosamund con 10 años.**_

Una cena casual.

 **JW:** Rosie, hoy llamaron para informarme que casi incendias el laboratorio

 **RW:** Papi, el lugar era inflamable

 **SH:** Déjala experimentar, John

 **JW:** ¿¡Qué!? No te pongas de su lado cada vez que comete locuras, ¡Pudo suceder un accidente!

 **RW:** Papá dijo que los que construyeron el laboratorio son inútiles, nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era hasta mi llegada.

Holmes miraba a la niña con una sonrisa de medio lado, orgulloso del logro antes de 'chocar' manos con ella.

 **JW:** Sí, Sherlock, espero que te sientas tan orgulloso cuando nos venga el recibo para pagar los daños.

 **RW:** ¿No me expulsaron del colegio?

 **JW:** No, gracias al cielo.

 **SH:** Es una pena, seguir asistiendo es una pérdida de tiempo, yo sería un excelente tutor

 **RW:** ¡Quiero que papá Sherlock sea mi tutor!

 **JW:** ¡NO! Ahora, coman

John amaba su familia, sin importar en qué circunstancias lo inmiscuyeran a veces; Rosie aprendía mucho de ambos y Sherlock se entretenía enseñándole nuevas cosas, tener una pequeña pupila era una experiencia gratificante.

Vivir ahí, juntos… se sentía preciso, correcto.

 **Vocabulario "*":**

 **Life as we Know it:** Película donde un par de amigos cuidan a un bebé; y terminan sintiendo cositas. No al spoiler please.

' **Two' men and a baby:** el verdadero título es "Three man and a baby" y es una comedia.

 **Litost** **:** estado tormentoso que sobreviene cuando uno se percata de su miseria.

 **Notas finales:**

¡Besos y abrazos! Viva el Johnlock.


End file.
